


whereever I go there is family

by mkj



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Actually quite into this ship tbh, Can be interpreted as friendship, F/M, Just some fluffy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkj/pseuds/mkj
Summary: The one where Inuyasha follows Sango everywhere she goes.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 14





	whereever I go there is family

Inuyasha grumbled to himself, arms tangled in a criss-cross against his chest as he leaned back against the building while waiting impatiently. Notable villagers would walk passed him and stare curiously at the obviously grump of a man, but he didn't pay them any mind, aside from the occasional 'what'cha looking at?' glare and they would press on quickly. He was often used and dare he say sensitive to the unwanted attention from humans, but that didn't mean he was just going to take it.

That was why he tried not to stray around for too long. Relaxing above tree branches, sitting by hefty cliffs, taking long naps over people's roofs. The usual.

So why had he been standing outside a populous grocery mart for half an hour? It was a long story.

"Inuyasha?" He heard his name being called among the shuffle of the store door. Sango peeked her eyes through the sliding door, surprised that her companion was still standing there despite his obvious disgruntlement of their surroundings. She held a few grocery bags in both her hands, not to mention the sachel on her back that attached a certain snoozing child to her person.

He immediately kicked himself off the wall and snatched the bags underneath her grasp. Surprised, she followed with it for a moment, "You don't have to do that." she told him.

He shrugged in response as he adjusted them in his hands and turned to the path unaffected by her, forcing her into silence. She knew he was lonely from Kagome's departure, and thirsted for companionship believe it or not. Miroku and Sango were the only ones he was close to, and Miroku was on his month-long trip to priesthood to humor him.

That only left Sango and her children for company.

Sango didn't want to admit how utterly adorable the exchange between Inuyasha and her daughters were, but more particularly with her youngest, Hisui. She'd often catch them in a tug of war, or playfighting where her children were often the victor, though it wasn't like the half-demon was _always willing_ to admit defeat. And then on some days, when she came back from small assignments or meetings with fellow villagers, to find them all huddled up against the fire sound asleep. The image was just so sweet not to think about, and often brought a fond smile to her face.

"Inuyasha-" Before she could continue, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

The two turned around in curiousity to see a man with casual robes running towards her, "Lady Sango!" He called out to her. Inuyasha bit back a sigh of annoyance.

"Oh, Jinta. Is something the matter?" She asked to the man, who also happened to be the owner's son of the Misui Store. Anyone who was anyone could tell the male held a fancy towards her, despite the obvious signs that she was taken, like with her kid sleeping soundly on her back for example.

"You forgot this," the male said, bowing his head as he held a bag out to her. Sango was surprised as she didn't recognize the basket "We just got them fresh from the vineyard. They're really sweet, and I thought Kin'u and Gyokuto would love them."

"I... really can't accept this," Sango replied in awe, despite knowing that the twins would go wild for them. 

"I insist!" He cried, practically shoving it within his hands. Inuyasha rolled his eyes hard at the utterly shameless man, who chose to ignore his existence, "Hope to see you next time Lady Sango! Bye Hisui!" The male quickly turned and scurried off.

"See you..." Sango was a bit shocked by the encounter, but none the less accepted the offering(not like she had a choice.) She turned around to see Inuyasha staring at her in awkward silence before walking off.

"Throw em out when we get to the village." He grumbled. There was no way he trusted anything that man gifted to her. She held the bag in both her arms as she followed him, the package quite large, and truthfully she was a bit curious to taste it herself.

"Yes, yes..." She replied amused as she walked on ahead.

As Inuyasha took another step, he felt a pair of eyes glaring daggers at his back. As he turned, he saw Jinta's retreating body, radiating with anger.

He smirked in satisfaction.


End file.
